User blog:Big Brother 99/How To Watch Robert Pattinson in USA
So Robert Pattinson is in the Australian made movie called The Rover and it is shown in the USA. Support The Rover and see Robert Pattinson this Friday in the US! Theatre list now available! A Addison, IL – Addison Cinemas 21 Agoura Hills, CA – Agoura Hills 8 Akron, OH – Montrose Movies 12 Akron, OH – Interstate Park Cinema 18 Albany, NY – Spectrum 8 Albany, NY – Crossgates Cinemas 18 Albuquerque, NM – Century 14 Downtown Alexandria, VA – AMC Hoffman Center 22 Alhambra, CA – Renaissance Stadium 14 Alpharetta, GA – North Point 12 Altamonte Springs, FL – Altamonte Mall 18 Anchorage, AK – Regal Tikahtnu Commons Stadium 16 & IMAX Ann Arbor, MI – Quality 16 Annapolis, MD – Harbour 9 Theatres Arcadia, CA – AMC Santa Anita 16 Arlington, TX – AMC Parks @ Arlington 18 Arlington, VA – Shirlington 7 Ashburn, VA – Fox 16 Asheville, NC – Carolina Asheville 14 Ashland, OR – Varsity Theatre 5 Ashwaubenon, WI – Bay Park Cinemas 16 Astoria, NY – Kaufman Astoria Stadium 14 Athens, GA – University 16 Atlanta, GA – Phipps Plaza 14 Atlanta, GA – Sandy Springs 8 Atlanta, GA – Midtown Art Cinemas 8 Auburn Hills, MI – Great Lake Crossing 25 Auburn, WA – Auburn 17 Theatres Augusta, GA – Augusta Exchange 20 Aurora, CO – Chinese Arapahoe Crossing 16 Austell, GA – Regal 22 @ Austell Austin, TX – Alamo Drafthouse Lakeline Austin, TX – Violet Crown Cinemas Austin, TX – Arbor Cinemas at Great Hills 8 Austin, TX – Barton Creek 14 Austin, TX – Metropolitan 14 Aventura, FL – Aventura Mall 24 Theatres Avon, IN – Shiloh Crossing 12 B Baltimore, MD – White Marsh 16 Baltimore, MD – Charles Theatre Baton Rouge, LA – Baton Rouge 16 Beavercreek, OH – Hollywood 20@Fairfield Commons Bee Cave, TX – Hill Country Galleria 14 Bellingham, WA – Pickford Film Center 3 Bensalem, PA – Neshaminy 24 Bensalem, PA – Woodhaven 10 Berkeley, CA – Shattuck Cinemas 10 Bethesda, MD – Bethesda Row Cinema Bloomingdale, IL – Century Stratford Sq 16 Bloomington, IN – Bloomington 11 Bloomington, IN – Bloomington 12 Boca Raton, FL – Shadowood 16 Boise, ID – Boise Stadium 21 Cinemas Boise, ID – The Flicks 4 Boston, MA – Boston Commons 19 Boston, MA – Fenway Cinema 13 Brandon, FL – Regency 20 - Brandon Brighton, MI – Brighton Town Square 20 Buford, GA – Mall of Georgia 20 Burbank, CA – Burbank 16 Burlington, NJ – Burlington 20 C Camarillo, CA – Paseo Camarillo Cinemas 3 Cambridge, MA – Kendall Square Cinema 9 Canton, MI – Emagine 18 Carbondale, IL – University Place 8 Cary, NC – Crossroads 20 Chagrin Falls, OH – Chagrin Cinema Chamblee, GA – Hollywood 24@ N. I-85 Chandler, AZ – Harkins Chandler Fashion Center 20 Charleston, SC – Citadel Mall Stadium 16 Charlotte, NC – Northlake Mall 14 Charlotte, NC – Carolina Pavilion 22 Charlotte, NC – Manor Theatre 2 Charlotte, NC – Ballantyne Village 5 Charlottesville, VA – Downtown Mall 6 Chattanooga, TN – Carmike Majestic 12 Cherry Hill, NJ – Cherry Hill 24 Chesterfield, MO – Chesterfield 14 Chicago, IL – River East 21 Chicago, IL – Landmark's Century Centre Cinema Cincinnati, OH – Esquire Theatre City of Industry, CA – Puente Hills 20 Clermont, FL – Epic of Clermont 16 Cleveland Heights, OH – Cedar Lee Theatres Cleveland, OH – Tower City 11 Cleveland, OH – Capitol Theatre 3 Clifton, NJ – Clifton Commons 16 Clinton Township, MI – Gratiot 21 College Station, TX – Hollywood 18 Columbia, MD – Columbia 14 Columbia, MD – Snowden Square Stadium 14 Columbia, MO – Ragtag Cinema Columbus, GA – Hollywood Connection Ritz 13 Columbus, OH – Lennox 24 Columbus, OH – Easton Towne Center 30 Concord Mills, NC – Concord Mills 24 Coon Rapids, MN – Coon Rapids 16 Corona, CA – Corona Crossing 18 Corpus Christi, TX – Century 16 - Corpus Christi Council Bluffs, IA – Star Cinema - Council Bluffs 17 Country Club Hills, IL – The Country Club Hills 16 Covina, CA – Covina 30 Crestwood, IL – Crestwood Theatre 18 Creve Coeur, MO – West Olive 16 Creve Coeur, MO – Creve Coeur 12 Cumming, GA – AMC Avenue Forsyth 12 Cupertino, CA – AMC Cupertino 16 D Dallas, TX – Northpark 15 Dallas, TX – Studio Movie Grill Spring Valley 16 Dallas, TX – Valley View 16 Daly City, CA – Century 20 Daly City Danbury, CT – Danbury 16 Danvers, MA – Liberty Tree Mall 20 Dearborn, MI – Fairlane 21 Decatur, GA – North DeKalb 16 Theatres Deer Park, IL – Century Deer Park 16 Deer Park, NY – Regal Deer Park Stadium 16 & IMAX Denver, CO – Mayan Theatre Des Moines, IA – Fleur Cinema Destin, FL – Destin Commons 14 Dickson City, PA – Dickson City Staduim 14 Downingtown, PA – Downingtown Cinema 16 Doylestown, PA – Barn Plaza 14 Dublin, CA – Hacienda Crossings 21 Durham, NC – Southpoint Cinemas 16 Durham, NC – Carolina Theatre - Durham E East Hampton, NY – East Hampton Theatre 6 East Hanover, NJ – East Hanover 12 East Windsor, NJ – Town Center Plaza 15 Easton, PA – Northhampton Cinema 14 Eatontown, NJ – Monmouth Mall 15 Eden Prairie, MN – AMC Eden Prairie 18 Edgewater, NJ – NA Edgewater Multiplex Cinema 16 Edina, MN – AMC Southdale 16 El Paso, TX – Cielo Vista 14 Elk Grove, CA – Century 16 Theatre - Laguna Elmhurst, IL – York Theatre Elmsford, NY – Greenburgh Multiplex Cinemas 10 Elyria, OH – Cobblestone Square 20 Emeryville, CA – Bay Street 16 Erie, PA – Movies 17 Estero, FL – Coconut Point 16 Eureka, CA – Broadway 12 Evanston, IL – Century Evanston 12 Evansville, IN – Showplace East 18 Everett, WA – Everett Stadium 16 F Fairfax, VA – Fairfax Towne Center 10 Fairfield, CT – Fairfield Cinemas @ Bullard Square Farmingdale, NY – Farmingdale Stadium 10 Fayetteville, AR – Razorback Cinema 16 Fayetteville, NC – Market Fair 15 Fitchburg, WI – Star 18 and IMAX Flint Township, MI – Rave Flint West 14 Folsom, CA – Palladio 16 Fort Collins, CO – Lyric Cinema Cafe 2 Fort Myers, FL – Bell Tower 20 Fort Worth, TX – Hulen Movie Tavern 13 Foxboro, MA – Showcase Cinema De Lux Patriot Place 14 Framingham, MA – Framingham 15 Freehold, NJ – Freehold Metroplex 14 Fresno, CA – Fresno Stadium 22 Cinemas Frisco, TX – Stonebriar 24 Ft. Lauderdale, FL – Cypress Creek Station 16 G Gainesville, FL – Gainesville Cinema 14 Gaithersburg, MD – Rio Cinemas 18 Garden City, NY – Roosevelt Field 8 Garland, TX – Firewheel 18 Grand Prairie, TX – Movies 16 - Grand Prairie Grand Rapids, MI – Celebration North 17 Grapevine, TX – Grapevine Mills 30 Theatres Grapevine, TX – Tinseltown 17 Greensboro, NC – Grande 16 Greenville, NC – Greenville Grande 14 Greenville, SC – Hollywood 20- Greenville Gurnee, IL – Gurnee Mills 20 H Hadley, MA – Cinemark @ Hampshire Mall 12 Hamilton, NJ – Hamilton 24 Hampton, VA – Hampton Towne Center 24 Hanover, MD – Egyptian 24 Harahan, LA – Palace 20 - Elmwood Harrisburg, PA – Midtown Cinema 3 Hartford, CT – Palace 17 & Odyssey Harvey, LA – Westbank 16 Hawthorne, NY – All Westchester Saw Mill Multiplex 10 Highland Park, IL – Renaissance Place 5 Highland Village, TX – AMC Highland Village 12 Highlands Ranch, CO – Highlands Ranch 24 Hodgkins, IL – Quarry Cinemas 14 Hollywood, FL – Oakwood 18 Hooksett, NH – Cinemagic & Imax 15 Houston, TX – Studio 30 Theatres - Houston Houston, TX – Gulf Pointe 30 Theatres Houston, TX – Willowbrook 24 Theatres Houston, TX – Memorial 16 Houston, TX – Greenway Grand Palace Stadium 24 Cinemas Houston, TX – Houston Marq*E Stadium 23 Cinemas Humble, TX – Deerbrook 24 Theatres Huntersville, NC – Movies @ Birkdale 16 Huntington Beach, CA – Century 20 - Bella Terra Hyannis, MA – Cape Cod Mall Cinemas 12 I Independence, MO – Independence Commons 20 Indianapolis, IN – Castleton Sq. 14 Indianapolis, IN – AMC Showplace Indianapolis 16 Indianapolis, IN – Keystone Art Cinema 7 Inver Grove Hts, MN – Inver Grove 16 Iowa City, IA – Sycamore 12 Irvine, CA – University Town Center 6 Cinemas Irving, TX – Irving Mall 14 Ithaca, NY – Cinemapolis 5 J Jacksonville, FL – Regency 24 - Jacksonville Jacksonville, FL – The Avenues 20 Jacksonville, NC – Carmike 16 K Kalamazoo, MI – Alamo Drafthouse Kalamazoo Kansas City, MO – Barrywoods 24 Kansas City, MO – Parkway 14 Katy, TX – Katy Mills 20 Theatres Katy, TX –Cinemark 19 Kennesaw, GA – Cinema Town Center 16 - Kennesaw King of Prussia, PA – King of Prussia 15 & Imax Knoxville, TN – Downtown West Cinema 8 L Lacey, WA – Martin Village Stadium 16 Lafayette, LA – Grand South 14 Laguna Niguel, CA – Rancho Niguel 8 Cinemas Lake Buena Vista, FL – Downtown Disney 24 Lake in the Hills, IL – Lake in the Hills 12 Lakeville, MN – Lakeville 21 Lakewood, WA – Lakewood Cinema 15 Lancaster, CA – Cinemark 22 Langhorne, PA – Oxford Valley Theatre 14 Lansing, MI – NCG Eastwood Cinema 19 Las Vegas, NV – Town Square 18 Las Vegas, NV – Brenden Palms 14 Las Vegas, NV – Century Suncoast 16 Lawrenceville, GA – Colonial 18 Theatres Lawrenceville, GA – Sugarloaf 18 Leawood, KS – Town Center 20 Lexington, KY – Kentucky Theatre Lexington, KY – Hamburg Pavilion 16 Lincoln, NE – Grand Cinema 14 Lincolnshire, IL – Lincolnshire 20 Lithonia, GA – Stonecrest Mall 16 Lititz, PA – Penn Cinema 14 Livermore, CA – Vine 2 Livonia, MI – Livonia 20 Lombard, IL – Yorktown 17 Long Beach, CA – Marina Pacifica 12 Louisville, KY – Carmike Stonybrook 20 Loveland, CO – Metropolitan MetroLux 12 Lowell, MA – Showcase Cinemas Lowell 14 Lynnwood, WA – Alderwood 16 M Machesney Park, IL – Machesney Park 14 Madison, MS – Grandview 17 Manchester, CT – Rave Buckland Hills 18 Maple Grove, MN – AMC Arbor Lakes 16 Marietta, GA – Merchants Walk Stadium 14 Mason, OH – Deerfield Towne Center Stadium 16 McAllen, TX – Movies 17 - McAllen Mclean, VA – Tysons Corner 16 Medina, OH – Medina 16 @ Huntington St. Memphis, TN – Studio on the Square 5 Menomonee Falls, WI – Menomonee Falls 16 Merrillville, IN –Showplace 12-Hobart Merritt Island, FL – Merritt Square 16 & Imax Mesa, AZ – Superstition Springs 25 Mesquite, TX – Mesquite 30 Theatres Methuen, MA – AMC Methuen 20 Miami Beach, FL – South Beach 18 Middleburg Heights, OH – Middleburg Town Square 12 Middletown, NY – Galleria Metroplex 16 Midland, TX – Tall City 14 Theatres Milwaukee, WI – Oriental Theatre Minneapolis, MN – Lagoon Cinema Montclair, NJ – Clairidge Cinemas 6 Monterey, CA – Osio Plaza 6 Montgomery, AL – Festival Plaza 16 Moosic, PA – Cinemark 20 - Moosic Morrow, GA – Southlake Pavilion 24 Theatres Mt. Pleasant, SC – Palmetto Grande 16 Mt. Prospect, IL – AMC Randhurst 12 N Naperville, IL – Showplace 16 Naples, FL – Silverspot 12 Cinemas at Mercato Naples, FL – Hollywood 20 - Naples Nashville, TN – Opry Mills 20 Nashville, TN – Green Hills 16 National City, CA – AMC Plaza Bonita 14 New Albany, IN – New Albany Stadium 16 New Berlin, WI – Ridge Cinemas 20 New Brunswick, NJ – New Brunswick 18 New City, NY – Fine Arts Theater 6 New Haven, CT – Criterion Cinemas 7 New Orleans, LA – Canal Place Cinema 9 New Rochelle, NY – New Roc City 18 New York, NY – Empire 25 Theaters New York, NY – Kips Bay 15 Newark, DE – Peoples Plaza Cinema 17 Newington, NH – Fox Run Stadium 15 Newnan, GA – Carmike 10 Newport, KY – AMC Newport on the Levee 20 Noblesville, IN – Hamilton 16 Imax Norfolk, VA – Cinemark Military Circle 18 Norfolk, VA – Mac Arthur Center 18 North Brunswick, NJ – Commerce Center 18 North Charleston, SC – Regal Charlestowne Mall 18 North Ft. Myers, FL – Merchants Crossing 16 Northbrook, IL – Northbrook Court 14 Norwalk, CA – Norwalk 20 Norwalk, CT – Garden Cinemas Norwalk 4 Novi, MI – Emagine Novi 18 O Oak Creek, WI – South Shore Cinemas 16 Oaks, PA – Marketplace @ Oaks 24 Ocoee, FL – West Oaks 14 Odessa, TX – Century 12 - Odessa Ogden, UT – Megaplex 13 at The Junction Oklahoma City, OK – Quail Springs 24 Oklahoma City, OK – Tinseltown 20 - Ok City Olathe, KS – Studio 30 Oldsmar, FL – Woodland Square 20 Omaha, NE – Oak View 24 Omaha, NE – Westroads 14 Ontario, CA – Ontario Mills 30 Ontario, CA – Ontario Palace 22 Cinemas Opelika, AL – The Tiger 13 Orange Park, FL – Orange Park 24 Theatres Orange, CA – Block 30 @ Orange Orange, CA – Century Stadium 25 Theatre - Orange Orchard Park, NY – Quaker Crossing 18 Orland Park, IL – Orland Park Cinemas 15 Orlando, FL – Universal Cineplex 20 Orlando, FL – Waterford Lakes 20 Overland Park, KS – Glenwood Arts Oviedo, FL – Oviedo Marketplace 22 Owings Mills, MD – Owings Mills 17 Oxford, MS – Oxford Commons Cinema 8 P Palm Beach Gardens, FL – Downtown at the Mall Gardens Palm 16 Palm Coast, FL – Epic Palm Coast 14 Panama City, FL – Regency 11 Paramus, NJ – Garden State 16 Park City, UT – Redstone 8 Cinemas Peoria, IL – Peoria Theater 10 @ Landmark Petaluma, CA – Cinema West Boulevard 14 Philadelphia, PA – Franklin Mills 14 Philadelphia, PA – Ritz 5 Movies Phoenix, AZ – Arizona Center 24 Phoenix, AZ – Esplanade 14 Phoenix, AZ – AMC Desert Ridge 18 Phoenix, AZ – Ahwatukee 24 Pittsburgh, PA – Southside Works Cinema 10 Plainville, CT – Plainville 20 Plano, TX – Cinemark West Plano 20 Plano, TX – Legacy 24 Plymouth Meeting, PA – Plymouth Meeting 12 Plymouth, MN – Willow Creek 12 Plymouth, MN – Mann Plymouth 12 Pompano Beach, FL – Pompano 18 Theaters Port Chester, NY – Port Chester 14 Portland, ME – Nickelodeon Cinemas 6 Portland, OR – Fox Tower 10 Portland, OR – Lloyd Center 10 Portland, OR – Century Clackamas 20 Poughkeepsie, NY – Galleria Mall 16 Providence, RI – Providence Place 16 Puyallup, WA – Longston Place 14 R Raleigh, NC – Raleigh Grand 16 Rancho Cucamonga, CA – AMC Victoria Gardens 12 Rancho Mirage, CA – Rancho 16 Rehoboth Beach, DE – Movies at Midway 12 Reno, NV – Century Riverside 12 Renton, WA – Landing Stadium 14 Revere, MA – Showcase Cinemas Revere 20 Richmond Heights, OH – Richmond Town Square 20 Richmond, TX – Santikos Palladium 22 Richmond, VA – Criterion Cinemas at Movieland Richmond, VA – Westhampton Cinema 2 Riverside, CA – Tyler 16 Robinson Township, PA – Cinemark Robinson Township 16 Rochester, NY – Little Theatre Rochester, NY – Henrietta Cinema 18 Rockaway, NJ – Rockaway 16 Rockford, IL – Rockford 16 Rockville Centre, NY – Fantasy 5 Rocky Hill, NJ – Montgomery 6 Rogers, AR – Pinnacle Hills Cinema 12 Rosemont, IL – Rosemont 18 Roseville, CA – Olympus Pointe 12 Roseville, MN – Rosedale 14 Roslyn Heights, NY – Roslyn Cinemas 4 S Sacramento, CA– Century Stadium 14 Theatre - Sacramento Salem, OR – Santiam 11 Salt Lake City, UT – Broadway Centre Cinemas San Antonio, TX – Alamo Quarry 14 San Antonio, TX – Santikos Bijou Cinema Bistro 6 San Francisco, CA – Metreon 15 San Jose, CA – Saratoga 14 San Jose, CA – Oakridge 20 San Jose, CA – Camera 12 San Luis Obispo, CA – Downtown Centre 7 Sandy, UT – Megaplex 17@Jordan Commons Santa Clara, CA – Mercado 20 Santa Cruz, CA – Del Mar Theatre 4 Santa Fe, NM – De Vargas Mall 6 Santa Monica, CA – Broadway Cinemas 4 Santa Rosa, CA – Summerfield Cinemas 5 Sarasota, FL – Sarasota 12 Sarasota, FL – Hollywood 20 - Sarasota Savannah, GA – Wynnsong 11 Schaumburg, IL – Woodfield 20 Schererville, IN – Schererville 16 Seattle, WA – Pacific Place 11 Seattle, WA – Thornton Place Stadium 14 & IMAX Sebastopol, CA – Rialto Cinemas 9 Shawnee, KS – Westglen 18 Silver Spring, MD – Majestic 20 Skokie, IL – Village Crossing 18 Snellville, GA – Snellville Oaks 14 Somerdale, NJ – Cinemark 16 South Barrington, IL – South Barrington 30 South Bend, IN – South Bend 16 South Jordan, UT – Megaplex 20 South Miami, FL – Sunset Place 24 Theatres South Plainfield, NJ – Hadley Theatre 16 Southgate, MI – Southgate Cinema 20 Spokane, WA – River Park Square 20 Springfield, IL – Parkway Pointe 8 Springfield, MO – Moxie Cinema 2 St. Augustine, FL – Epic Village St. Augustine 16 St. Charles, IL – Charlestown 18 St. Louis, MO – Ronnie's 20 St. Petersburg, FL – Muvico Sundial 18 + IMAX State College, PA – Premiere 9 Cinemas Staten Island, NY – All Staten Island Stadium 16 Sterling Heights, MI – Forum 30 - Sterling Hts Sterling Heights, MI – Market Place Cinema 20 Sterling, VA – Countryside 20 Stockton, CA – Stockton City Center Stadium 16 Stony Brook, NY – AMC Stony Brook 17 Sugar Land, TX – First Colony 24 Theatres Summerville, SC – Movies @ Azalea Square Sunrise, FL – Sawgrass 23 Syracuse, NY – Regal Destiny Stadium 19 T Tallahassee, FL – Tallahassee Mall 20 Tampa, FL – Veterans Expressway 24 Tampa, FL – AMC West Shore 14 Tampa, FL – Citrus Park 20 Tarentum, PA – Cinemark 18 Tempe, AZ – Arizona Mills 24 Theatre The Woodlands, TX – Cinemark @ Market Street 5 Thousand Oaks, CA – Muvico Thousand Oaks 14 Tigard, OR – Bridgeport Village Stadium 18 Toledo, OH – Rave Franklin Park 16 Tomball, TX – Santikos Silverado Stadium 19 Toms River, NJ – Seacourt 10 Torrance, CA – AMC Del Amo 18 Torrance, CA – Rolling Hills 20 Troy, MI – Grand Digital Cinema 16 Tucson, AZ – Foothills 15 Tucson, AZ – Century El Con 20 Theatre Tukwila, WA – Parkway Plaza 12 Tulsa, OK – Southroads 20 Tulsa, OK – Cinemark 17 - Tulsa Tulsa, OK – Starworld 20 Tyngsboro, MA – Tyngsboro 12 U Union City, CA – Century 25 - Union City Universal City, CA – Citywalk Stadium 19 University City, MO – Tivoli Theatre V Valley View, OH – Valley View 24 Vancouver, WA – Cascade 16 Cinemas Ventura, CA – Century Downtown 10 Vero Beach, FL – Indian River 24 Vestavia Hills, AL – Vestavia Hills 10 Vineland, NJ – Cumberland Mall 14 Virginia Beach, VA – Lynnhaven 18 Vista Village, CA – Krikorian Metroplex 15 Voorhees, NJ – Carmike Ritz Center 16 W Walled Lake, MI – Commerce Township 14 Warrenville, IL – Cantera 30 Warrington, PA – Warrington Crossing 22 Warwick, RI – Showcase Cinemas Warwick 15 Washington, DC – Georgetown 14 Washington, DC – E Street Cinema Wasilla, AK – Valley Cinema 12 Wauwatosa, WI – Mayfair Mall 18 Wayne, NJ – Wayne 14 West Chester, OH – West Chester 18 West Chester, PA – Painters Crossing 9 West Homestead, PA – Waterfront 22 West Nyack, NY – Palisades Center 21 West Palm Beach, FL – Parisian 20 West Valley, UT – Valley Fair 15 Westbury, NY – Raceway 10 Westbury, NY – Westbury Stadium 12 Westlake, OH – Crocker Park Stadium 16 Westminster, CO – Westminster Promenade 24 White Bear Township, MN – White Bear Township 17 Wichita, KS – 13th Ave. Warren 20 Willoughby, OH – Willoughby Commons 16 Wilmington, DE – Brandywine Town Center 16 Wilmington, NC – Carmike 16-Wilmington Winston-Salem, NC – Aperture Cinema Winter Park, FL – Winter Park Village 20 Woodbridge, VA – Potomac Mills 18 Woodland Hills, CA – Promenade 16 Woodridge, IL – Woodridge 18 Woodridge, IL – Cinemark 17 - Woodridge Woodstock, GA –Cherokee Stadium 16 Cinemas Worcester, MA – Showcase Worcester N 18 Y Ypsilanti, MI – Rave Ann Arbor 2 Category:Blog posts